neoxadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Miguel yanke/Entrevista a Luis (MagnetoRex)
Como cada semana os traigo una entrevista, pero antes de entrar con el tema me gustaría comentaros una idea que he tenido, hace ya 5 entrevistas que comenzamos a trabajar en este proyecto, se va acercando la décima y me gustaría que fuese un evento "especial", puesto que las entrevistas corren de mi mano, me gustaría que fuesen mis "entrevistados" los que me hiciesen la entrevista, espero que el proyecto os parezca interesante, y para más datos tan solo tenéis que leer el post que hice en FB; tal y como dije, la semana que viene revisaré quién ha mandado pregunta y quien no, me pondré en contacto con ellos y les preguntaré si no quieren/pueden participar, como digo es una propuesta voluntaria, solo para el entretenimiento de todos. Y sin más dilación paso a presentaros la entrevista a mi querido MagnetoRex: thumb|left|Último avatar de MagnetoRex en el ForoYanke: Buenas MagnetoRex, bienvenido a nuestras entrevistas NeoX, antes de nada agradecerte que participes y podamos saber algo más de ti: MagnetoRex: ¡Hola! Gracias a ti, por tomarte el tiempo de hacer este tipo de eventos, que permiten que conozcamos un poco más de todos, para mí un gusto responder a tus preguntas, ya esperaba mi turno con ansias. Y: Antes de comenzar me gustaría que nos hablases de ti, sobre todo pensando en los nuevos usuarios que puedan leer esta entrevista y les intereses país, edad, gustos, personajes…: M: Mi nombre es Luis Ángel, mi nombre de usuario es MagnetoRex, aunque todos me decían Mags, soy de México, tengo 27 años, comencé a escribir en los neo a los 19 (wow, bastante tiempo), me gusta leer comics, literatura fantástica, soy cantante aficionado, escritor aficionado y me encanta bailar, mi profesión es médico y actualmente estudio la especialidad en medicina familiar. Y: Seguro que ya sabes que fue Nikolev el que te seleccionó, ¿querrías dedicarle unas palabras? ' M: ¡Arturo! Gracias por el detalle de acordarte de mí, usaré lo mejor que pueda este boletito y no te defraudaré. '''Y: Con la invitación venía una pregunta: “¿Qué opina sobre separarnos (NeoX) de ''MARVEL y cuál cree que es la mejor forma de dejar el asunto?” M: Creo que es factible, además de interesante, pero tendríamos que re-inventarnos y empezar desde cero, en una realidad dónde expliquemos los poderes de los personajes de otra forma y abandonemos los conceptos de “mutante” o “superhéroe”, tal vez como yo hice en La Leyenda de Papillon, empezar todo desde algo nuevo. Y: A partir de aquí mantendré el formato de preguntas tal y como se han llevado a cabo anteriormente, primero hablaremos sobre tus experiencias en MARVEL, a continuación con la Wiki y por último de los NeoX. ¿Cómo fue que comenzaste en el mundo de MARVEL y más específicamente con los mutantes? M: Mira, las series animadas me gustaron desde niño, vi los X-men, Spiderman noventeros, después X-men evolución, donde empecé a encariñarme más con los mutantes y de los que empecé a conocer más sus nombres, siempre tuve deseos de leer comics, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo en mi ciudad natal no llegaban. thumb|Saga del Dark-Phoenix de 5 Tomos publicada por VidFue hasta los 18 años que me mudé a la Ciudad de México para estudiar medicina, ahí si había cómics, al principio me instalé en un pequeño cuarto que me rentaban y no tenía ni televisor, caminando por un puesto de revistas en la calle, miré que estaba a la venta un volumen de cómic de “la saga de Dark Phoenix” de la editorial Vid, así que lo compré y me puse a leerlo, fue entonces cuando quedé enamorado de la historia y al día siguiente fui a comprar el tomo dos, la publicación era semanal creo, cinco tomos en total, así que semana a semana compré el cómic, pero mientras más leía, había cosas que no entendía, así que terminando esa saga decidí ir a comprar otro comic que fue uno de new x men, de morrison, y menos entendí jajaja, así que compré otro comic que estaba a la venta, pero este era de ultimate x men y yo ignorando que era de otra realidad me confundí más, así que comencé a buscar en la web, la cronología original de los x men, que fue cuando comencé a entender sobre las realidades, en fin, fueron arduos meses mientras estudiaba como loco medicina, en mis ratos libres estudiaba como loco que eran los x men, donde habían empezado, que habían hecho y hacia donde se dirigían. Simplemente mientras más supe, terminé enamorado y conocer lo demás de Marvel pues se fue dando subsecuentemente. Y: Los X-Men de antaño y los de hoy en día son muy diferentes, ¿qué mentalidad crees que tenía y tiene actualmente marvel para sacar un comic? ¿Podrías valorarnos ambas opciones? thumb|[[w:c:marvel:New_X-Men_Vol_1_131|X-Men V2 (New X-Men) #131 publicado bajo el mando de Morrison]]M: Creo que antes, cuando la franquicia comenzó a crecer, el concepto “mutante”, permitía crear una gran variedad de personajes sin dificultad, cualquier poder que se te ocurría, cualquier poder podías ponerles, fue que el grupo creció y creció con gran variedad de personajes que atraían al público, pero, antes de los 2000 los comics se vendían como pan caliente, cosa que fue disminuyendo posteriormente (supongo que ya había más cosas que entretenían a los frikies), además Claremont era quien dirigía principalmente a los mutantes y el creó totalmente el universo, lamentablemente, pues, la creatividad comenzó a caer y la batuta se tuvo que pasar a otros escritores con el tiempo, los cuales comenzaron a trasformar drásticamente las estrictas características de los personajes clásicos, el punto es que con el fin de atraer nuevos lectores pues empezaron nuevas estrategias, sumar esfuerzos con el cine, así como relanzar y relanzar series para atraer lectores. Y obvio que el cine es parte fundamental que mantiene lectores en MARVEL y como los X-men son de la FOX, pues creo que MARVEL se enfoca en la venta de los personajes que cineasticamente le pertenecen (llámese AVENGERS) y ya no le da tanta fuerza a sus mejores vendedores del pasado. Y: ¿Sigues comprando comics de MARVEL? M: De papel, solo estoy comprando Uncanny X-men y All New X-Men, que se publican en mi país juntos, que por cierto el primero casi no me gusta, mientras el último se ha forjado en mis favoritos (cosa rara porque son del mismo escritor), así como Uncanny X-Force de Remender, lo demás pues no se publica. Digitalmente leo casi todo lo que se publica de X-Men, aunque haya muy pocas cosas buenas, y pues si publicaran en Mexico, compraría Avengers Arena, que acaba de terminar, pero espero con ansias la continuación de Avengers Undercover, los Young Avengers y claro compraría X-men Vol. 4 y Wolverine and the x men. Y: Nikolev y Le Diable Blanc nos confesaban comprar o haber comprado comics de otras editoriales, me gustaría que hicieses un barrido de editoriales que hayas probado y nos cuentes cómo fue tu experiencia. thumb|Tras la serie, Buffy continuó como un comic editado y publicado por Dark HorseM: Mmm....compré en papel los primeros números del último volumen de Green Lantern, que me gustó mucho, era con Hal Jordan, pero la verdad, decidí que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para leer tantos cómics, por eso me quedé con MARVEL. En digital descargué la octava temporada de Buffy de Dark Horse, pero la verdad jamás me expandí a otros horizontes, leí un par de cómics mexicanos para apoyarlos, pero sus historias no me gustaron y los deje de comprar, ni siquiera recuerdo los nombres. Y: Durante esta semana he tenido un enfrentamiento en cuanto a la calidad de algunas de las “grandes sagas actuales” de X-Men, me gustaría que nos contases tu opinión acerca de las grandes sagas que te hayas leído. M: pues bueno la saga de Dark Phoenix es la madre de las historias y la mejor para mí de todos los tiempos además del valor sentimental. House of M, puedo decir que aunque no la gran saga, fue el punto donde empecé a hacerme como lector, y de donde partieron todos los cambios radicales en MARVEL, así que también la tengo emocionalmente fuerte. ONSLAUGHT, simplemente la amo, cuando la conseguí, puesto que ya se había publicado en mi país, fue cuando entendí que debía conocer más de MARVEL para poder entender todo el contexto del universo, a partir de ahí empecé a leer de otros personajes. Bueno puedo citar varias que por suerte tengo en papel, Mutant Masacre, eXtincion Agenda, Inferno y mi recientemente adquirida “atracciones Fatales”, fueron grandes sagas que me dejaron marcado. De MARVEL general también Civil War. Y: Imagina que mañana recibes una nota de MARVEL avisando que ha leído tus historias y que estarían interesados en que participases con ellos en un cómic con carta blanca ¿Qué personajes serían indispensables en tu historia y sobre qué trataría? thumb|[[w:c:marvel:Exiles Vol 1|Exiles es un comic de 6 viajeros espacio-temporales, que revolucionó el uso de este recurso.]]M: Diré que es casualidad, pero un día me puse a pensar en eso, y como has visto en las historias, últimamente me he obsesionado con el multiverso, así que llevo tiempo pensando cómo sería relanzar a los Exiles, cosa que no sé por qué todavía no se atreve MARVEL a hacer y el concepto es similar a los neo Exiles: un enemigo está alterando un sector del multiverso porque ha estado interviniendo, en el comic los Exiles serían más como una corporación y mandarían a Blink a liderar un equipo completamente nuevo, la alineación consiste en un Magneto joven y amnésico (al estilo de Joseph en los noventas), un Wolverine de 25 años que apenas está aprendiendo a ser un matón (literalmente 25 años), Petra, un personaje que me gustó de Deadly Genesis y que MARVEL no se ha atrevido a usar, Mystiq, el Raven Darkholme que es hombre creado por Claremont pero que en realidad jamás explotó; y (redoble por favor) ¡Rumsey Nagra! porque totalmente incluiría a mi personaje más querido, que debo confesar que cuando lo inventé originalmente era el hijo de Elizabeth Bradock (Psylocke) y Neal Sharra (Thunderbird III), que en realidad se llamaría Rumsey Sharra XD, y pensé en muchos otros personajes como DiamondHeart, una hija de Emma Frost y Sebastian Shaw, una Tormenta con un mazo asgardiano, en fin, muchas ideas, que ojalá pudiera escribir de verdad, je. Lo que cuidaría sería, en ofrecer en cada capítulo el desarrollo de un personaje en particular para que el lector los fuera conociendo a todos, ese estilo me gusta, como lo hago en los exiles y lo hice en la leyenda de Papillon. Y: Mi siguiente pregunta era "qué personaje de los NeoX te gustaría incluir en el universo MARVEL", pero ya nos has contado que Shaman, así que ¿Cómo realizarías dicha introducción y qué supondría en la historia? M: Tal vez en un encuentro con la tierra 616 el quedaría varado y pues tendría que incorporarse a algún cuerpo estudiantil, como a la escuela de Wolverine dado que me encantaría verlo interactuando con Psylocke, ya que al igual que el Shaman de los neo, jamás conoció a sus padres, solo sabía quienes eran. Y: Esta semana es el Expocomic de Madrid, el gran evento internacional de comics, me gustaría que nos hablases de otros grandes eventos que conozcas y cómo crees que es la participación de las grandes editoriales en estos. ''' [thumb|[http://expo-tnt.com/ EXPO TNT por su 26º Edición]]M: Nunca tuve el gusto de escuchar de esa expo, pero aquí en México hay algunas que son las más representativas como la TNT y la mole, pero en realidad vienen las editoriales que compran los derechos en México y no se ligan nunca mucho con la compañía original de Estados Unidos, traen algunos escritores y venden muchas cosas, pero la verdad nunca son tan geniales, en México hacen más esfuerzo por traer personajes importantes del mercado japonés que del norteamericano. '''Y: Ahora hablaremos sobre la wiki, en primer lugar me gustaría saber cómo consideras el hecho de habernos traspasado y qué crees que ha supuesto éste cambio. M: Creo que es una gran idea, porque permite compilar la enorme cantidad de información que se ha escrito durante los años en los foros además de permitir tener un mejor orden y dado que ya no somos tantos usuarios como antes pues se puede escribir ahí mismo. Además si algún curioso nuevo escritor quisiera entrar, es visualmente muy atractiva para engancharlo. Y: Cuéntanos, ¿en qué has estado trabajando recientemente en la wiki y qué te ha parecido el trabajo? M: Pues he estado ayudando a Migue a crear las páginas de los personajes no jugados, así como me he centrado en la edición de las tramas de los Neo Exiles y la complementación de las fichas de los personajes creados en esas tramas, en realidad mi aportación ha sido poca. Creo que la wikia va por muy buen camino y en la marcha podrán ir saliendo las nuevas necesidades que tengamos. Y: Tal y como he expresado muchas veces, una wiki no se hace por una única persona, necesita de todo un grupo para que el proyecto salga hacia adelante, además contamos con la promoción por redes sociales y por la propia wikia, pero es de todos sabidos que necesitamos caras nuevas, o al menos participantes, en este momento ¿cuál crees que debería ser a prioridad en la comunidad NeoX y por qué? M: Creo que si debemos tener ya toda la información completa, para que podamos atraer gente a participar, con una wiki con todas las fichas completas y todo lo que se ha escrito, nuevos usuarios podrán encontrar fácilmente la información y así poderse enganchar. Y: Hasta el momento ningún usuario ha sido capaz de encontrarse en la wiki, ésta vez te reto a que te busques y encuentres, escribas la url y nos comentes los datos que aparecen y qué otros datos deberían aparecer. M: Según yo es esta: http://es.neoxadventures.wikia.com/wiki/MagnetoRex Sale mi nombre real, alias, país de origen, género y desde cuando me afilie a la wikia, así como mis avatar y firma de magneto, los personajes que he hecho y las tramas en las que he participado, tal vez podría agregar alguna descripción personal y mis pasatiempos y esas cosas. '''Y: Intentaré agregar los dos apartado en la próxima revisión de la plantilla. Para demostrar que no era tan difícil, ahora te voy a pedir que busques la URL de alguna trama que realmente te gustase, nos digas cómo has llegado a ella y nos cuentes por qué la has elegido y si existe. M: Encontré esta: http://es.neoxadventures.wikia.com/wiki/NeoX:_La_Arena Esta trama de “NEO X: LA ARENA” me gusta porque es la primera que yo llevé y creo que muchos la disfrutaron, además de que es el momento donde se introducen muchos nuevos usuarios y de ahí nace un nuevo grupo, por eso la he elegido. Fue fácil encontrarla solo le puse en el buscador de la wiki “neo X la arena” y listo, fue la primera opción que me salió. '''Y: Terminando con la wiki me gustaría que nos centrásemos en tu historia dentro de la comunidad, ¿Podrías contarnos cómo fue tu comienzo en los NeoX y qué ha supuesto este grupo para ti? M: En esos fines de semana que invertía en buscar información de los X-Men, pues me salían páginas de foros donde se hablaba del tema, una de ellas fue Ociojoven, en principio me emocionaba opinar en las cosas que yo ya sabía, pero la verdad que había unos muy expertos así que leer las temáticas me ayudaba a aprender y tener nuevas líneas de búsqueda, fue cuando encontré el post donde Carlos, Charlie y Arturo estaban escribiendo, justo en la escena donde aparecía mi personaje ya favorito en ese momento, MAGNETO, terminando siendo una ilusión óptica de mi primer personaje OPTIC. Como era un personaje que en realidad no me gustó mucho, decidí matarlo y entrar con uno que ya había creado en mi mente que fue Shaman, como te comenté, solo que cambié el trasfondo y pues me seguí hasta que cambiamos al foro y pues estaba tan comprometido que me hicieron moderador, lo cual me dio mucho gusto y lo tomé con mucha responsabilidad, pues, estas personas me daban la confianza para guiar al equipo original del foro. Para mí, los neo representan algo muy importante en mi vida, la carrera de médico es muy pesada y entrar a escribir los neo era mi forma de relajación, además fue aquí donde descubrí mi pasión por la escritura y de verdad que cuando leo las primeras cosas que escribí me quiero ahorcar yo solo, porque mi redacción era muy mala, con el tiempo creo que he mejorado bastante (eso creo jajaja) y de verdad que sueño con algún día escribir algo de mi autoría y eso jamás lo hubiera plasmado en mi mente si no hubiera aprendido a escribir con los neo. Y: Me gustaría que compartieses con nosotros el porqué de MagnetoRex y nos expliques un poco las elecciones de Avatar y Firmas que hayas ido teniendo a lo largo de los años en el foro. thumb|Origen del nick de [[w:c:marvel:Magneto_Rex_Vol_1|MagnetoRex]]M: Como todos saben, Magneto se convirtió en mi personaje favorito, así que siempre que iba a la tienda de cómics buscaba una oportunidad para leerlo, fue que vi una pequeña historia titulada Magneto Rex, en la que Mags invitaba a Rogue a quedarse con ella en Genosha entonces, cuando me registré como usuario, pues me vino esa combinación a la cabeza, y siempre usé ese mismo Nick hasta el día de hoy, mis avatares siempre eran de portadas donde Mags aparecía y pues las firmas que también son de Magneto me las hizo Juggy, algunas otras me las hizo Arturo creo también y regularmente se las pedía de magneto, creo una vez pedí una de Exodus, pero en realidad no tengo nada de esa información actualmente. Archivo:Firma_MagnetoRex.jpg Y: Hace poco, centrándonos en el foro de “arte”, Juggy llegaría a convertirse en el “firmero” y le diable blanc en “el artista”; si fuera de éste Nikolev se reconocía como el “RRPP” ¿cuál crees que era tu papel en el foro? M: Pues, me puedo considerar el organizador de los neo y los otros equipos de heroes, debo decir que tuve mi faceta gruñona y de regaños, siempre presionando para que participaran y a veces me ponía loquito en cuanto a las pruebas y la dirección de las tramas, pero era un trabajo que alguien tenía que hacer, yo me lo tomaba muy a pecho y puedo presumir que en esos tiempos yo conocía absolutamente TODO, de los equipos de héroes, así que siempre sabía dónde introducir a un nuevo usuario, e incluso hacerle un resumen de lo que se había hecho para más o menos ubicarlo en las tramas. Era el admin gruñón (leo las palabras de Coki), pero aunque gruñón creo que nadie podía quejarse de mi trabajo como organizador. Y: A lo largo de los años han existido diferentes temas polémicos dentro del foro, me gustaría que nos contases aquel que supuso un mayor quebradero de cabeza para los Moderadores/Administradores. M: Creo que un momento difícil fue cuando el foro creció desmedidamente y ya no nos alcanzaba el tiempo para moderarlo solo a los que en ese momento estábamos como administradores (recuerdo que en principio éramos Arturo, Josué y yo), así que fue un gran alivio cuando se dividieron las tareas y se hicieron varios moderadores, te agregaron a ti de administrador Migue y así cada quien pudo dedicar el tiempo en la tarea que se le puso. Y: Y antes de pasar a hablar de nuestros personajes, cuéntanos algún chisme del foro/wikia: M: Había un usuario llamado Juan que se inventaba e inventaba nombres de usuario para llenar de personajes los STEALTH, que era el grupo que el moderaba, a mi opinión le faltaba un tornillo, pero debo admitir que era un gran escritor. Lamentablemente le tuvimos que pedir abandonara el foro, porque si fue un conflicto eso de los personajes fantasma. Además que no perdía oportunidad para pelearse con alguien XD Y: Centrémonos ahora en tus personajes, cuál dirías que es tu favorito y cuéntanos cómo lo creaste. M: Como lo mencioné antes, Shaman es mi hijo pródigo, y como su madre originalmente era Psylocke, pues la telepatía y la telequinesis venía de ahí, las características físicas del padre, además se me hacía muy lógico un telépata que fuera hindú, conservé los rasgos y los poderes y le cambié el trasfondo, quería involucrarlo en algo grande, así que con lo tiempo fui creando la historia de Cronos, para explicar porque habían matado a sus padres y que estaba destinado a vencer a una gran fuerza superior, y valió la pena, pues cronos es mi trama llevada favorita. Sé que nunca fue de los favoritos entre la mayoría de los usuarios, incluso alguien se atrevió a compararlo con Cyclops (cosa que hasta la fecha sigo considerando un insulto, porque no creo que tenga algo que ver), pero es de esos personajes que creo deben estar ahí para ayudar a la armonía de la historia. Y: ¿Podrías contarnos algo que todavía no sepamos del personaje? Y ¿qué te gustaría escribir en un futuro acerca de él? M: El hombre fragmentó su memoria para deshacerse de su yo malo de otra dimensión, por eso perdió la memoria, quisiera escribir como sucedió todo esto antes del salto de los diez años. Y: Ahora le toca escoger a un villano NeoX y me gustaría que lo comparases con algún personaje de MARVEL. M: También ya es de más obvio que mi favorito es Adonis, creo que me recuerda un poco a Exodus, un idealista, un extremista, que está lleno de poderes que podrían doblegar a muchos y que jamás se detendrá hasta llegar a su objetivo. Y: Desde tu visión como “Aceptante de Tramas”, me gustaría que nos contases qué personaje recuerdas con poderes más bizarros y si finalmente lo dejaste entrar. M: Bueno recuerdo a “ARCANUM”, de Fenix Azur, que directamente no tenía que aceptarlo yo, lo tenía que hacer Andra, dado que iba a los strikers, pero era en exceso poderoso, materializaba un mundo de pesadilla, tenía una dimensión oscura, era una mezcla entre Nightmare, Noctem, Fangoria, Jofiel, nunca escribió con el personaje, pero después tuve ideas con el personaje para que fuera villano de los Neo, pero Fenix Azur desapareció y no se materializó. A quien una vez no iba a dejar entrar (y me da mucha pena decirlo) era a un personaje de Coki, Gargoyle y fue porque curiosamente su personaje tenía muchísimas similitudes con mi personaje Worm y habíamos hecho las pruebas casi al mismo tiempo, después de aclarar que en realidad ninguno copió la historia del otro, pues el personaje entró a los strikers, que curiosamente también Worm lo haría posteriormente (de ahí me gané el apodo de gruñón jajaja) Y: Y si te preguntase por los personajes en juego, ¿cuál crees que ha sido el autor y los personajes que más te han sorprendido? M: Pues hay varios. Carlos-Balcx, creó personajes a los que se les podía sacar mucho jugo, Nightmare y Medium, siempre me gustaron, solo que lamentablemente nunca los explotó mucho, por el tiempo que tenía a veces para el foro. Eon de nikolev es el alma de los neo X, y creo que todos lo queremos usar siempre, lo mismo Quimera de Carlos Orbea, ¿qué sería de los neo sin estos dos? NOCTEM, amé a Noctem y me quiero atrever a decir que Andra fue la mejor escritora que jamás tuvimos en el foro, y Noctem fue el representante de su rica forma de escribir. En realidad podría nombrar de varios usuarios: Enix de Brenda, Caído de Migue, Swamp de Ram, Wildwood de Louis Zifer, Devastator de Juggs, Phauna de Juan, Hate de Darky, Devon de Gato, etc. Y: Pasando a los usuarios, ¿hay alguien con quien hayas perdido especialmente el contacto y te gustaría recuperarlo? M: Coki definitivo, la tengo en el Facebook, pero la verdad ya no charlamos, fue una lindísima persona conmigo, en mi cumpleaños me escribía cosas muy bonitas, ella era una velita que mantenía al foro vivo pero ya no pudo continuar. También a Louis Zifer, él fue la persona que más buenos comentarios hizo siempre sobre Shaman, cosa que aún le agradezco, pues cuando me sentía defraudado de mi trabajo, había alguien que me recordaba que le gustaba. Andra era mi pareja maquiavélica para planear tramas, en la moderación cuando yo me sentía gruñón y mandon ella sacaba el látigo y apoyaba mis mociones, eso era genial. Y: Antes de despedirme y como broche final me gustaría que nos contases cuál crees que es tu mayor defecto dentro de los NeoX y tu mayor virtud. M: Mi mayor defecto tal vez que a veces era una persona bastante molesta en cuando a mis exigencias con las tramas y los personas, pero bueno tenía como veinte años y pues mis roces con algunos foreros me ayudaron mucho a madurar. Mi mayor virtud considero fue estar ahí para el foro, dedicarle mi tiempo, mi alma, mi esfuerzo, algunos de mis amigos me llegaron a decir que debía dedicarme solo a la escuela y no a esto que consideraban una pérdida de tiempo, pero no hice caso y estuve con el foro hasta el final. Y no me arrepiento. Y: Siempre es un placer hablar contigo Mags, espero que cuentes conmigo en los nuevos proyectos y que escribamos mucho más juntos, tu perspectiva siempre me asombra y me hace ver las situaciones desde un punto de vista muy diferente al mío enriqueciendo, siempre, todas las historias en las que hemos trabajado juntos. Antes de dar por terminada la entrevista, necesitaría que me indicases quién será el siguiente en participar en las Entrevistas NeoX, por qué lo elegiste y qué pregunta deberá contestarte. M: Paso la antorcha a Ramiro Brianza “The Amazing Nightcrawler”, porque ya le había hecho el comentario y voy a cumplirlo. La pregunta: ¿Qué cree que fue lo que orilló a tantos usuarios que eran muy constantes –incluyéndolo a él en su momento – a dejar el foro y ya no estar interesados en regresar? Y: Solo resta agradecerte que hayas participado y pedirte disculpas cuando me pongo muy pesado con la wiki, pero como siempre, cuento con todos para ésta y hay demasiado de ella que no se y os necesito a todos lo que habéis formado parte de esta hermosa comunidad. M: el agradecimiento es para ti, pues yo también estuve a punto de renunciar, pero es el trabajo que haces el que me motiva a seguir aquí, sé que es imposible que esto sea como antes, pero espero que todos podamos seguir compartiendo un poco de nuestra creatividad, sueño con algún día escribir algo de mi autoría y cuando eso pase una de mis dedicatorias será para el foro de neoxadventures y su hermosa comunidad. Categoría:Entradas